With you
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Valentine's day song- fic! Hope you guys like it, story better than summary, (i couldn't think of a summary) ENJOY!


**Author's note:**

**Well, this is another fanfic I was thinking about and since it's almost Valentine's day, why not publish it? I hope you guys like it and review! And Happy Valentine's day! Oh and this is a one-shot. Oh and i will update 'destiny' tomorrow!**

**ENJOY!**

Tigress was pacing back and forth on her room, she wasn't sure what she should do. Was she supposed to tell him? To sing him a song? To give him roses? No... boys were the ones who were supposed to do that, not girls.

HA! But it would be impossible for a boy to give her something as romantic as that. And Po could get tons of Valentine's cards today... everyone got, mostly Viper. She always got the sweetest stuff, every year she watched as the snake opened her letters and found poems and drawings on them. Of course she also got bouquets of roses and chocolates, which sometimes she would give to Tigress.

Even the guys got stuff, they got food and letters... which was pretty much all it took to win their heart.

But what about her? She had never gotten a single thing. Not a rose, or a piece of candy or a single word that confessed something. Well, one time she did, but it was not signed so she never knew who wrote it, it was probably the wisest thing to do since she could easily beat the guy up for hitting on her. But she wasn't going to do so, because the letter was really sweet and polite.

She sighed. She still had a problem.

Today was the festival, where the guys were known for confessing their loves on stage. They sang, they said, they did anything it took to captivate the girl they loved... But like said, that was her problem,_ boys _were the ones who did that, not girls, not that she knew of at least. She bit her lip, a thing she always did when she got nervous, something that did not happen often.

She was going to do it.

_'I am going to do it!' _She yelled in her head with a determined voice.

_'Hold on...what if I get humiliated... what if he doesn't like me...' _She started to wonder.

_'If he doesn't like me, I will move on... but at least I said it and didn't wasted my time on someone who didn't deserved it'_

_'But he does deserves it though...'_

_"GAHHHH!" _She got frustrated from her thoughts in her head. She breathed in and out, and she made up her mind, she was going to do it. She searched for the song she wrote around, it wasn't hard to find since she was very organized and she kept her important things under her bed.

She took it out and read it over. She smiled, the lyrics were some that she could relate to, and they were not to sad but not to perky either, they were just her style. Now she needed to decided what to wear.

She looked around her closet, all her training vests where hanged there... but that was the only thing. She had the one she used to the Winter festival, but it was white... it was too winter-ish. She wasn't going to wear it, she may not know a lot about fashion and stuff, but she absolutely knew what NOT to wear, and this was it.

She kept looking. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Well, she did found some of her favorite scrolls, and she found her Bo staff that she had long forgotten about.

"Guess I will just wear my usual thing" She muttered. She stepped outside the barracks. The rest where on the village, helping set up the festival. She told them she had something else to do, but she will catch them up once the festival started, which was in about 15 minutes.

The sun was already setting, giving the atmosphere a lovely color, as if the world knew it was Valentine's Day and that the sky was suppose to be decorated as well.

She took the piece of paper and made sure she was looking ok. She sprayed a little bit of perfume on and then headed out to where the festival was being held.

Once she got there, her friends were already sitting down at one of the tables that were by the stage. They waved Tigress to come over. But there were not enough seats. They all looked around to see if they could move over or make enough space, until Po stopped them. He stood up and motioned with a smile to Tigress to take his seat.

"Oh no Po, it's ok" She replied with a sweet voice, she certainly didn't want to take his seat; but Po didn't wanted to hear it. He took her paw and pushed her over to the seat. Once seated, she smiled and looked up at him.

"Thanks Dragon Warrior" She whispered to his ear. He blushed and grinned. As the rest of the show passed, Po had a hand on her shoulder. Tigress remained still, it was nice yet uncomfortable. If she made one move, she was sure Po was going to take his paw off, something she didn't wanted, so she stood still, enjoying the feeling on his paw. It was soft yet strong. She sighed dreamily.

The person who was currently reciting a poem got off stage, she snapped back into the event and noticed it was her turn to go. She stood up, her friends look at her.

"I ummm, need to do something" Everyone just gave her an odd gaze, but went back to talking. Po took Tigress's seat, wondering what she was doing that was more important than them...Po got somewhat frustrated, today was the only day one could confess their feelings without looking weird and... out of context; it was what he was planning to do... but Tigress had to go. He sighed sadly, he was thinking on maybe returning to the Jade palace since there was no point on staying anymore.

He was about to stand up and say goodbye to the others when he heard a fox announce the next performer.

"And we have Master Tigress singing for a guy!" The audience gasped and applaud with huge smiles on their faces "Man, this is unique,huh? I wonder who the lucky guy is" He added while looking to the audience, which only made them all eager to her her performance. On the other hand, Tigress got more nervous, she was sure she wasn't going to meet their expectations, not at all. She had never sang to others, and this would be her first time, and by the looks of it, her last time if she failed.

She showed herself and looked around, her friends were in shock, she let out a light chuckle. She gulped, making the audience go quiet and wait for her voice to come out. She bit her lip, suddenly regretting her decision, but her eyes crosses with Po's. Po was smiling at her, she smiled back. Po mouthed "you can do it" and for that moment, Tigress believe it.

"This song is for a guy who's really special to me, and we been friends for a while, hope this doesn't make things awkward" She said with a weak grin, everybody let out a small giggle. She sighed.

_'Friday night beneath the stars,_

_in a field behind your yard,_

_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._

_And sometimes we don't say a thing;_

_Just listen to the crickets sing._

Tigress smiled and looked at Po's direction. The memories of when they meditated late on the Peach tree came into her mind, or when they stood up late gazing at the stars on the roof. Po blushed.

"is totally about Po, isn't it" Monkey whispered to Viper. Viper nodded and shushed him. Tigress continued singing,

_Everything I need is right here by my side._

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you._

Everybody was enjoying her voice, it wasn't straight sweet, but it was... just beautiful. They looked to the sides to see who Tigress was looking at, but before they could, Tigress was ahead of them, changing her view.

_I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

She chuckled quickly and softly. She looked at the audience and rolled her eyes at that part. Very true, Po always managed to drive her crazy, no matter what. But he always cheered her up, when was sure she was losing her sanity, Po took her hand and made her feel alright. He was like a piece of art, and like art, he made her feel something.

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

A lot of people had now stood up and were now dancing. Some girls even had the guts to tell the boy how they felt and were now walking holding hands or dancing to her song, Tigress smiled. Po had a huge grin on his face, he was wondering who was she referring to, just like the rest, but he also knew that there was a big chance it was him since the lyrics match up. For example, he knew that Tigress always pretended to be tough and emotionless... but like she sang, she was her when she was with him. She let him see the soft, caring part of her.

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_livin' in a crazy world._

_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true._

_And I don't try to hide my tears._

_The secrets or my deepest fears._

She wasn't hiding anything, but people didn't bother to get to know her. She had been pondering if the romance (if she could even call it that) going between them was all just a figment of her imagination like Po once said... but after some thinking and meditating, she figure out it was true.

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do._

_And you know everything about me._

_You say that you can't live without me._

_I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

Tigress stared into Po's eyes, she blushed and looked away. Po, oh, how he wished he could go up in the stage and kiss her, but he couldn't. It would be extremely not polite of him... and he was enjoying hearing Tigress. It was not an everyday thing that your crush had the guts to stand up in front of everyone and confess to you her feelings.

Tigress lowered her voice and looked into his eyes,

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._

_Only you can tell._

Po was the only one who dared to ask her what was wrong when she felt sad or when she wasn't acting like herself. And he was the only one she could be herself with, and he could tell that she truly wasn't as other people view her.

_That I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me_

_Who I wanna be_

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

She smiled, lowering her voice, marking that the song was coming to and end.

_With you_

_Uh huh_

_Yeah_

She stopped. Everyone stopped, and she expected to get critiques like she got from Shifu after training. But instead, her expectation got replaced by the applause and whistles from the people. She smiled and started blushing, not being one used to getting much praise.

But what happened next, was something that not even she could image. Po ran up to her, he pulled her closer to him, and before she had time to protest, he pushed his lips against hers. Tigress's eyes, which were wide open, now were shutting close. She ran her paw to his shoulder, while Po's paw was lying on her cheek. She was holding back a purr, not wanting others to hear her. That would completely ruin her reputation.

Everyone started to say 'Aww' some others broke into applause once again, and some were just completely filled with joy. But Po and Tigress were paying no attention to any one of them. The world was just for this moment. This precious, rare, enchanted moment. The moment every girl had dreamed of, no chocolates, no flowers, no letters, no balloons... just the pure and honest love from their special someone.

They broke their kiss after a couple of minutes. Tigress still had her eyes close, she fluttered her eyes opened and looked at Po, whose head was spinning wild, but his eyes were just on hers. They were both catching their breath.

"I love you Master Tigress" Po whispered to her ear, making a poignant feeling rise through her back. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, forgetting that they were on the stage. But she couldn't careless on who was watching, or what others thought of them, or her. Because she only needed her dragon warrior...

_And I'm only me... when I'm with you._

**AH! This turned out way better than I had imagined! This is probably my favorite one-shot I had written! Hope you guys like it and review! Also enjoy this special day! *gives box of chocolates***

-Peace out :)


End file.
